My Little Adventure
by RedMettaur16
Summary: The biggest adventure unfolds for equestria, but is ponies enough? Or will they meet tons of other friends and even possible new foes?
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

It was a peacful day in the world of Eqruestia. All was well within it. After the fall of every evil within ponyville and the extinction of evil in the generatio- er, world... Sorry... Can you forgive the narrator? Oh well. Anyways, All was well, as evil had became extinct for the whole century due to a spell sent to Princess Celestia from a mysterious girl from another world.

But one day everything was about to go wrong that resulted in a aventure for everything. Including the world you in me live in!

I mean, i'm a narrator, why wouldn't I live on the world you are in? ...You dislike my 4th wall breaks? Fine, i'll stop unless I screw up, promise correct? Yes. Now lets just go on.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meetup of 8

"What is it, Celest?" said Twilight, after the Mane 6 and Derpy were called in to a conversation. "Something bad is happening. A foe we didn't notice is going to destroy not just ponyville, not jsut our world, but the world in general. We are the few that can stop it."

"Wait, there are more then us?" Asked derpy. Celestia didn't even hesitate, and said "Correct. Upon this adventure you may meet others knowing of this, who are willing to stop. All they need to have is the will to try and stop this mess." Applejack was staring off into space. Celestia sighed. "They had also, if my memory serves me right..." She gulped.

"...Stolen the elements..."

"WH-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" screamed Derpy, before fainting subconsiously barely, getting better 5 seconds later. All were scared. The mane had to retrieve the elements and beat an unknown foe or the world would END?

Derpy pondered soon after fainting and getting back up... "Do I have an element?" Celestia was glad. "Yes, you do! You have a finished one, I never got to see it though other then the prototype. It's the element of special love. Not anything can break it."

Derpy gasped and bounced around. "Yesyesyesyesyes!" Twilight sighed. "Derpy, calm your wings. We gotta save the world!"

"Oh, right, sorry..." Said Derpy.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Diamond Compass of Magic

"Well where to first?" Twilight asked Celestia. "Here." Celestia gave Twilight a Compass that teleports when to far away to her. "This points to the place you need to be, as well as it says where you need to go." The compass says "The Cave Of Monsters" and is made of diamond light blue. It's shine reflects rainbows, to represent the elements of harmony. "Just where is this cave of monsters?" asked Twilight. "Ah, yes, one last ting. See that button? Press it." mentioned celestia. Twilight pushed the button and the compass revealed a magic floating keyboard and a button that says "Cancel" and one that says "Teleport!".

"What is this thing?" asked twilight? "This can teleport you to different worlds. If the world has a key location it teleports you there if you just type the world name. Press cancel for now." Celestia mentioned. Twilight pressed cancel. "Understood?" asked Celestia. The Mane 6 and derpy replied saying "Yes, Ma'am." Celestia giggled. "Oh, you guys... Get out there and save the world! All depend on you.. And i'm serious!"


	4. Chapter 4 - Bubbles and Bobbles

After all of them left, they instantly teleported to the supposed "Cave Of Monsters" and found themselves out of a cave. A deep cave. "Gee, you think we can go down there?" asked fluttershy. "I dunno, flutters." said rarity. "It's deep. But I may salvage diamonds though. I mean, who doesn't lo-"

But rarity was interuppted by two scared bubble dragons jumping out of the cave bumping into applejack. "OW!" yelped applejack. The two dragons were dazed. Fluttershy immediately inspected them. "Are you ok creatures?" Bublunn, the green one, coughed. "What are you? Bob also barely stood up, asking the same thing.

Twilight said gladly, "We're the mane 6, and that other gray one is named "Derpy". While i'm at it, i'm twilight, that's rarity, that's pinkie pie, that's fluttershy, thats applejack, and thats rainbow dash. We're ponies. But the ones with wings are pegasi and the ones with horns like me are unicorns. There are ones with wings and horns but those are rare.

Boblunn was standing straight. "I'm boblunn, also just call me bob, and the other one is bublunn, he's my older brother, call him bub. We're the bubble bobble team!" Bublunn stood up. "We have been to this cave tons of times. We can spit bubbles to defeat evil! ...You're not evil, right?"

"We're not, we're here to _stop _evil!" applejack said. "In fact, the universe will end if we don't!" Bobblun was scared. "E-end? Everything? EEEEEP!" He hid behind bublunn. "Now now, if we can stop a kidnapper of our girlfriends we can surely stop this thing from happening, right guys?"

"Sure!" said everypony.

Bublunn said "Count me in!" Bobblun also agreed. "Let me in too!" And the team was now of 9 beings, off to destroy the evil!


	5. Chapter 5 - Derpy's Log

"10/21/2012

I'm surprised I can form these words. I honestly form these words out of context how others would. I honestly have no clue and I like to keep it secret. I get afriad others will laugh if I release the fact or I get hurt or something scary. I honestly feel paranoid and it saddens me, myself and I. The real danger is the fact i'm meant to savr the world or we all end. This scares me to no end knowing i'd end. And everyone, everyone, would end. All of them. Even ones I may not know. And all that'd exist? This really bad guy. Once again, I have no ide what i'm saying... I should just get to bed... We get some camping supplies via magic which explains this. C'ya, my log!"

Derpy put down the pen and carried everything for her in the tent she shared with boblunn. She then went to fall asleep on the dark, but somehow peaceful night. She liked her log. It was a cherished object. It showed how she was growing, not smartly, but just growing. This adventure was helping show her growing braveness.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Super Dark Great Dragon

After the night, after all woke up again, all of the 9 went off to explore some more when before they decided to check the compass, they were interrupted by a giant dragonlike creature attacking them! "Hey, scub and scob! What are those puny chibi four legged creatures you hve there!" It said. "I know what that is even without looking. It's Super Dark Great Dragon, isn't it..." Said boblunn. "That's right! I'm out to stop you from saving the world! HAHAHA!" Said super dark great dragon. "You all hide behind that bush, we'll deal with this." Said bublun. "It's not OK! I'm helping!" shouted fluttershy, about to flutterstare. Even beffore the flutterstare they knew "OK, sheesh, fluttershy...!" shouted boblunn, commencing defeat on fluttershy.

*DANANANANANANANANANA*

A wild super dark great dragon appears!

What will Bubblun do?

*ATTACK*

Electric Bubble Crash

Bubblun Uses Electric Bubble Crash!

*ZAP*

Critical Hit!

It's super effective!

Super Dark Great Dragon uses Electric Balls!

*ZAP, BURN*

What Will Bublunn do?

*SWITCH*

Switch to who?

BOBLUNN

What will Boblunn do?

*ATTACK*

Bubble

*PEW, CAPTURE!*

It's super effective!

The foe was TRAPPED!

What will BOBLUNN do?

*SWITCH*

Switch to who?

FLUTTERSHY

What will Fluttershy do?

*ATTACK*

Tackle

*POP!*

It's super effective!

SUPER DARK GREAT DRAGON was defeated!

"Gah! My suit! RETREAT! I GIVE UP! UNCLE!"

The Party gained 2000 exp.

Boblunn leveled up!

Bublunn leveled up!

The Party earned $500 points.

After the fight, everyone wondered what the heck just happened.


End file.
